New virtual communities are frequently created. Becoming a member of a new virtual community generally requires a person to create a new identify for the community. The user may distribute the new identity to other members of the virtual community. Likewise, other members may distribute their identity for the virtual community to the user. Thus, the members of the virtual community may communicate with each other using the new identities created for the virtual community.